Toothbrushes that are currently on the market include disposable toothbrushes which are discarded once the bristles on the head of the toothbrush have worn past the point of usability. There are also other toothbrushes on the market which allow one to replace the head of the toothbrush which disconnects from the handle of the brush roughly at the neck of the brush. In this manner the top portion including the bristles on the head can be removed and discarded and the handle is kept.
There are yet further brushes which are electrically activated namely they provide brushing action through a series of motors which provide a reciprocating and/or a rotating action of the head thereby aiding in the brushing action of the toothbrush.
There are yet other toothbrushes which include some toothpaste within the body of the handle which can be selectively discharged as required thereby effectively combining a toothbrush and the toothpaste tube into one unit.
With all of these toothbrushes there is still is the issue of ecological waste which ends up in landfill sites. Whether it is the traditional brush which is discarded when worn out or whether it is the brush with replaceable heads, there is still significant amount of waste that goes into landfill sites with the replacement components of these devices.
Therefore there is a need for a toothbrush which can regenerate its bristles without the need for disposable replacement parts.